Automatic gain control (AGC), generally, is a feature in electronic circuits that adjusts an amount of amplification as a function if an aspect of the signal being amplified. For example, as the amplitude of the input signal decreases, the amplification of the input signal increases, and as the amplitude of the input signal increases, the amplification of the input signal decreases.